The Mirror Image
by TitanR
Summary: What will the team do when the evil they must fight are THEMSELVES?
1. Shattered Glass

1.  
(Authors Note: This story marks the appearance of one of the not-so- well-known villains from Batman-Superman Adventures. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you readers.)  
"Aw nuts!" Beast boy shouted, jumping up and tossing his game controller on the ground in spite. "C'mon man, you knew there was no possible way you could have won" Cyborg's face light up into a big smile. Beast boy however was not amused. "Dude, you always win." He pouted, settling back down on the sofa and resting his face on his arm. "Can't you just loose on purpose or something?" Cyborg sighed and looked up at the nearby levitating Raven. "Yo, Ray, why don't you come and play." He chuckled "Bet you could do better then Beast boy." Immediately a pillow flung out of nowhere and smacked Cyborg in the face.  
Raven opened one eye, "Umm.. No thanks." She grumbled and returned to her meditation, as Cyborg retaliated on Beast boy tossing a pillow at him. "Macadamia nuts." She murmured to herself. She looked down at her magic mirror. "Azarath.Metrion.Zinthos." Suddenly she was gently hovering over a floating rock in the middle of nowhere. "Finally some peace." She smiled.  
Meanwhile Starfire was now attempting to resolve the now violent battle between Cyborg and Beast boy. "Please friend, let us not fight." She held up her hands in an attempt to stop Beast boy from clobbering Cyborg. Suddenly a giant pillow hit a bull's-eye right in the center of her face. Star was no longer pleased. "Stop this insane behavior now!" she screamed, Beast boy and Cyborg halting immediately, having not expected any type of reaction like this. "You are both reacting like immature Farnoves in their juvenile regression." Cyborg stared at her in disbelief. "Wow someone's got a dark side." Beast boy snickered.  
"Everyone's got a dark side." Robin had just joined them from upstairs. "What happened here?" He looked around the room in total disbelief of the disaster it was in. "Let's just say the Farnoves got a little carried away." Beast boy joked, Starfire giving him a dirty look. "It was just some clean, wholesome fun." Cyborg chimed in, knocking Beast boy in the head.  
"Where is Raven?" Robin asked, looking around at the broken pillow and feather-covered room. "She was here a second ago." Beast boy grinned guiltily, trying to avoid Starfire's evil eye. "I'm over here!" An angry voice called from underneath a pile of feathers in the corner. Robin moved over and took Raven's hand, helping her up from the floor. "Are you ok?" Robin asked, in his usual empathetic tone. Raven proceeded to brush the feathers off her outfit. "I'm fine, just keep double trouble away from me." She shot the other two boys a dirty look. Beast boy stuck out his tongue in retaliation.  
"Wait a minuet." Raven looked around as if in search of something, "Where is my mirror?" Robin looked around, noticing the mirror on the floor. "Oh my!" Starfire whimpered looking at the mirror. Raven's teeth clenched, as she glared into the mirror. The once sterling reflective surface now lay corrupted in her hands. The mirror had been cracked in the fall, and now lay uselessly in Raven's hand. She hid the mirror in her robes before looking up at the rest of the team. "We're sorry." Cyborg said, a look of fear and sadness in his eye. "Yea I know how much that mirror meant to you." Beast boy moved closer to comfort Raven. "Leave me alone!" She growled, swiftly moving up the steps to her room. The team looked on in silence.  
"Raven is showing her dark side as well." Starfire said, still staring up at the staircase. "When doesn't she show her dark side?" Beast boy chuckled nervously, as Starfire gave him another dirty look. Robin shook his head and crossed his arms. "You two shouldn't have been fooling around." Both Beast boy and Cyborg hung their heads. "So now what do we do?" ********* Meanwhile, in a dark room in some anonymous location, two mysterious characters were having a conversation. "Everything you will need is already falling into place." One of the dark figures snickered. The other sat stroking his pet cat. "Splendid!" The cat yawned and stretched its legs. "You may take the three Hive members with you to collect what you need. But I expect this to be carried through as quickly as possible."  
The other figure stood and bowed to the first. "We will see just how well this goes." The first figure sat back in his chair and chuckled. "It is time for me to deal with the Teen Titans once and for all." The second nodded in understanding. "Tieko." The cat looked up at its master. "Fetch!" 


	2. Dark Sides

2.  
"C'mon Raven I said I was sorry!" Beast boy knocked on Raven's door. No reply came from inside. Beast boy sighed and looked down at the ground. "Man, everybody seems to be in such a bad mood recently." He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the staircase.  
Downstairs, the Titan's den still lies in chaos. Feathers and shreds of fabric lay around the room, broken pieces of glass and metal covered the floor. Even though much time had passed, the team's mood seemed to have gotten no better either. "Well if you and Beast boy had been in better control, and weren't acting like idiots, this wouldn't have happened!" Robin shouted agitatedly at Cyborg. "I'm so sick and tired of you always bossing us around!" Cyborg picked up the controller he had been using for the video game, which was now broken in half. "Dang, now I got to go buy a new one!" he moaned and tossed it back on the floor.  
"Hey guys, still working I see." Beast boy chuckled as he came down the stairs. The dirty looks he received could have made him eat his words. "Not a good time?" he chuckled nervously. "Do not assume that you are 'out of the fire' yet." Starfire intruded, putting her hands on her hips and sticking out her lower lip. "You are immoral, inconsiderate, immature, and behave like a Zinithan Sarnos." Star, whose eyes are usually full of joy, were now reflecting a darker glow. Beast boy looked hurt "We were just wrestle ling! Jeeze, everybody is in a bad mood today." With that Beast boy transformed into a hawk and flew up to the ceiling.  
Up in her room, Raven sat cross-legged on her bed. "Azarath.Metrion.Zinthos." She mumbled. Black lights shot out of her hand encircling her hand-held mirror. They spun around for quite a while, till finally the lights dissipated. Raven reached for her mirror smiling, but then her face dropped. "It's still broken." She hissed, placing the cracked mirror back down on her bed. For the first time in a while Raven actually looked worried, though she was glad no one was around to see it. "I've got to fix this before it's too late!" she said. She got up from her bed 'Azarath.Metrion.Zinthos." She said more enthusiastically. Once again the black lights dispensed and disappeared. Raven growled angrily. "Ok, I've got to focus." She said, hands shaking.  
Meanwhile, the tower was beginning to look cleaner, in more ways then one. "Look." Robin said, tossing a pile of feathers into a garbage can, "Maybe I got a little carried away." He looked up at Cyborg and smiled. "Stress, you know?" He put his hand out and Cyborg took it. "I guess we all are just a tad on edge today." Suddenly both Robin and Cyborg were being strangled by a Starfire group hug. "My friends, I was worried I might not bare our enragement, I am glad we are no longer fighting." Robin struggled a bit, "I.Know.Star." While Cyborg let out a "Can't...Breath!"  
Beast Boy walked over to his two friends who had now been released from Starfire's grasp. "So does this mean we're ok?" He smiled widely then transformed into a small little puppy dog. "Yes we are no longer angry." Starfire smiled and bent down to pet the pup. "I think you still owe an apology to Raven though." Robin put his hands on his hips and gave Beast boy one of his patented 'Get To It' stares. Both Cyborg and Beast boy sighed. "I guess we did break her magic mirror." Cyborg said patting Beast boy on the head. "We have all done terrible things today, let us walk away vowing never to repeat this incident again." Starfire gave a broad grin. "We all have dark sides Star." Beast boy said patting her on the shoulder. "Sometimes you just can't control it." Robin nodded.  
Suddenly there was I giant explosion. All four members were catapulted across the room. Smoke and dust covered the room. When it finally cleared, the Titans lay in a heap at the opposite corner. "Great, another mess to clean up!" Beast boy mumbled, Starfire pushing his foot off of her. "What on earth was." Robin started but his question was answered before he even finished it.  
Across the room the door had been blown open. In the center, three familiar figures, suddenly joined by a fourth stood in the opening. Each ones eye focused on the heap, that was the Titans, across the room. "We're back!" Mammoth growled. 


	3. The Mirror Ritual

3.  
"You think maybe Raven could come down and give us a hand?", Beast boy leapt behind the couch as a rocket whizzed past his ear. "You know if she's not too busy!" He turned to Starfire and Cyborg who were also situated behind the sofa. Star jumped up and flung an energy ball at Jinx who dodged out of the way. "Perhaps she still requires some emotional repair." She yelped and dodged a blast of purple light. "Hey man, not the TV" Cyborg groaned and covered his eyes. Robin jumped up from his hiding place, "Titans Go!" he shouted, tossing an energy disk out into the open. The force of the blast sent Mammoth, who was running towards the team, flying backwards.  
Meanwhile, the dark figure of Clarion slinked through the shadows. "Hmm, now where could it be?" He smiled maniacally as he looked around. Suddenly Gizmo came soaring through the air, and fell right in front of Clarion. "Hey, watch where your going, you almost scared Teiko!" He pet the evil looking tabby cat in his arms. "Dummies." He muttered.  
"AARRGGH!" Robin landed a flying jump kick right on Mammoth who hit the floor. "Don't you know breaking and entering is against the law." Robin smiled staring down at his opponent. Mammoth scoffed, "Yea right." Before Robin could react Mammoth grabbed him by his foot and flung him head first into a wall. "Can the little birdie say night-night?" Mammoth laughed grabbing Robin by the throat and lifting him up. Robin looked over Mammoth's shoulder. "Night.night!" he smiled, flipping out of his oppressor's grasp and kicking him out of the way just in time for Mammoth to get the full taste of Cyborg's laser cannon. "Lights out." Cyborg chuckled as Robin shook his head. "Dude, enough with the bedtime puns."  
"What does it mean if a black cat crosses your path?" Jinx hissed as Beast boy in tiger form attacked. "JINX!" She cried blasting Beast boy back into the floor. "OOO bad kitty!" She smiled. Suddenly a green barrage of light smashed Jinx into the couch the team was hiding behind before. "You are not very funny." Starfire called, firing another bolt. Jinx landed onto seal-Beast boy, who swatted her back and forth between his flippers, then flung her with his tail. Jinx landed face down on the pile of the already knocked out Gizmo and Mammoth.  
"Good job team, you got them all." Robin said helping Star down from her aerial position. Suddenly a clapping sound came from the corner of the room. "Well done, truly spectacular!" Clarion cried, smiling broadly. "Who are you?" Robin asked, a puzzled look on his face. "Yea and what are you doing here?" Beast boy asked giving Clarion a mean look. "Nasty little teenagers." Clarion's grin fell. "You need some manners!" His eyes narrowed, then the grin reformed. " Teiko, get them!"  
Suddenly the small tabby leapt from Clarions arm. In midair the animal transformed into a cat-like warrior. It landed softly on the ground and hissed at the team. "Fun!" Clarion cried. Teiko jumped into the air, gave one great kick, and knocked over all of the team members. "Have fun!" Clarion whispered, slinking away up the stairs as the team attacked the new opponent.  
*************************************************************  
Upstairs in her room, Raven continued to fumble with her broken mirror. "Why can't I fix it?" she growled, trying very hard to keep her temper checked. She waved her hand over the mirror and repeated her magic words. This time the black lights didn't even appear. "This is not good."  
Suddenly there came a blast, as her door flew open. "Knock knock!" Clarion cackled as he stepped over the ruins of the door. "What are you doing here?" Raven's eyes were glowing as she stood to face the intruder. "Just came to borrow something." Clarion looked past Raven at the broken mirror on the bed. Raven pushed it farther back from Clarion. "I suggest you stand aside" Clarions eyes were now glowing red.  
"Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos!" Raven shouted, firing black lights at Clarion. Red lights surrounded him, creating a shield, just in time to deflect Raven's attack. "Clardum Baratue!" Clarion cried as a giant red ball of light appeared in his hands. Before Raven could respond the energy ball erupted, catapulting her first into the ceiling, then smash into the floor.  
Clarion let out a large cackle. He waltzed to the bed, stepping over Raven's unconscious body. "Lets do that again some time." He giggled, picking up the broken mirror. "I see you've done half the job for me" he mused, looking at himself in the broken reflection, and then fixing the spikes in his hair.  
Downstairs, Teiko tossed Robin's body into a pile along with the rest of the Titans. "Arrange them in a circle." Clarion commanded, Teiko doing just as his master instructed. "We can begin the ritual, as soon as you speed it up." He marveled, picking up the mirror and moving into the center of the circle. "Little black bird had no idea just how powerful this mirror really was."  
Clarion clapped his hands together, his eyes shinning bright red. "Blordio..Neatus..Yazthos!" he cried, holding the mirror up over his head. The mirror began to levitate, spinning in a circle of red and black lights. Each of the Titans bodies began to glow and eerie red. As the reflective surface of the mirror turned towards each Titan, the red lining of the member would be absorbed into the glass. When each member no longer glowed red, the mirror settled back into Clarion's hands. "And now it's time for the real fun to start." He cackled softly. 


	4. Author's Note

***Authors Note*** Re: Miror Image  
  
Greetings Teen Titans fans,  
I am sorry to inform you that, regarding my current F.F. "The Mirror Image", I seemed to have misplaced the disk with the story on it. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience, as I have been searching like mad for it for months. I am not giving up! However I plan to provide you with a smaller story until I have relocated the other. Look for it over the next few days.  
  
Extremely Sorry, Titan R 


End file.
